Intimate Hours
by commiescumbag
Summary: Vegeta stumbles upon Bulma's diary and discovers his wife's secret desire. So... he decides to fulfill her wish. What happens when Bulma comes home to what appears to be an empty home? ONE SHOT! LEMON! (THE COVER IS NOT MINE I DO NOT OWN IT, THE CHARACTERS, OR DBZ) R&R
1. chapter 1

The gentle hum of the gravity room slowly hushed in to a gentle silence. The saiyain prince grabbed a water bottle and quietly exited the gravity room. He drank his water and thought of the woman. She was at one of those boring meetings. Something about  
/another business wanting to collaborate, he didn't really care. She had been really busy lately with work and him in his training.

He finished his water and made his way to their room. _Their room._ Despite having a hard look, the prince still swallowed his embarrsament about the room being _their room._ He had never shared a room before, much less slept with someone in  
/the same bed which he did every day with Bulma. He shook his head to rid of his thoughts and sat on plush bed to relax his taught muscles before taking a much needed shower. He had spent almost a full day in the gravity room and had been sweating  
/terribly.

He shut his eyes. Inhaled then exhaled. The cool room made him feel weightless. He began to mediate. He had never been one to particapite in meditation, due to it being so weird, to him, it felt ridiculous doing it. It all started when he noticed the  
/green man at one of Bulma's get togethers, away from all the commotion.

Curious, Vegeta made his way and asked gruffly, "Just what are you doing exactly?".

Piccolo, unbothered by Vegeta's intrusion kept his eyes closed and his body relaxed, answered "Meditating. It is part of spiritual training". Vegeta quirked a brow. As if sensing Vegeta's interest he continued, "It is a way of focusing, building, and  
/drawing out your ki". He hummed at Piccolo's explaniton and thought it over. He huffed and began by floating over the grassy earth beneath him and tried to imitate Piccolo.

Vegeta stared at the green man thinking he would sense him still in front of him and open his eyes, but Piccolo stayed dormant. Vegeta growled and spat out, "Hey! Piccolo!". Piccolo opened an eye. "Um.. like this?", Vegeta sweat dropped with a frown on  
/his face.

Piccolo chuckled and taught Vegeta the proper form and how to relax not only your body but mind. 'The Lotus Position', Vegeta remembered. Ever since, the two have been known to meditate together every once in a while.

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and felt the world come back to him. The white walls, the view of the city from the wall sized windows, the dark red book peeking out from under the bed, the-

He picked up the book and held it in his hands. He had never seen it before. It had a hard cover and on the spine of the book, carved in gold, was 'Bulma Briefs'. He flipped through the pages and a good portion of it was already written in. ' _The woman's handwriting'_.  
/He decided to read the latest entry.

"April 9th" _Yesterday._

He continues reading.

"Today was such a gorgeous day. The sun was out, the air seemed so fresh and clear. The grass bright and green. Vegeta, Trunks, and I went out on a picnic as to not waste the day. We went to Dragon Park where we ate sub sandwiches and Vegeta and I watched  
/Trunks play on the playground with other kids. My beautiful baby boy. He looks so much like his father. Speaking of his father, Vegeta and I walked a bit around the park. I decided to take a leap and hold his hand. I felt him stiffen and I giggled.  
/You should've seen his face! It became such a bright red. But...he still held my hand. There was no one around us, but I understood how my Vegeta could get. I sometimes wish for more intimate hours..."

Vegeta read it over again. They both have been busy and haven't gotten around to paying attention to each other. While Bulma slept, Vegeta would most likely be still training. During the day, she was busy with Capsule Corp. business. Maybe the woman had  
/a point. Maybe he could fufill her wish...

 _Intimate hours..._

* * *

Bulma came home to an unusally quiet home. The only lights that seemed to be were the ones in the living room. ' _How strange..Normally, Trunksy would be playing video games or with my mom and papa. The gravity room isn't on either...'._ The bluenette  
/set her purse and keys down and slowly made her way down the hallway. She felt the walls as she made her way down. "Vegeta..? Trunks...? Mama is home, where are you?". Bulma felt shivers go down her back. She felt as if she was in a horror movie just  
/waiting for some creep to come out and kill her!

Vegeta crept in the shadows watching the woman as she slowly made her way down the hall. She looked so scared. She was so vulnerable! She couldn't even sense that he was there. She made her way past him and he growled. She turned around and breathed a  
/sigh of relief. "Oh, Vegeta, there you are! Where the hell were you? And Trunks?!", the woman kept rambling on and onabout why the house was so dark. Her eyes met his and she froze. Shestared deep in to his eyes. His eyes glimmered witha

strange, but familiar emotion. She put one foot in front of him and his eyes quickly snapped to her exposed leg. She gulped.

Vegeta looked up at the woman. She wore an off-shoulder white dress that complimented her figure quite beautifully. Her milky white skin seemed to almost glow in the dark abyss that was the hallway. She looked up. Her glossy blue eyes opened up to him.  
/He saw her. He saw her thoughts, her feelings, her deepest secrets. Even her love for him..

Vegeta felt his spandex grow a bit uncomfortable. He walked up to her and held her close to him. He let his hands settle at the small of her back. He could feel the warmth she radiated. She smelled of roses and powder and decided in that moment that she  
/was his favorite fragrance. She fell out of her trance and held her husband back. Her hands rested at the nape of his neck and she let her nimble fingers run through his inky black hair. He hummed and leaned his face in to her neck. Her smell the  
/strongest there. She felt him run his nose down to her collar bone. The soft tip of his nose and warm air made her ease further in to him. She leaned in to his touch as he kissed her neck. His grasp on her became tighter. He left a wet sloopy kiss  
/on her neck and blew cold air on her neck. Bulma whimpered at the chills and rose on her tip toes causing her dress to lift up a bit. Vegeta massaged the back of her thighs as he continued the gentle assault on her neck. ' _She's so soft'._ Bulma  
/felt her face grow hot as Vegeta blew butterfly kisses all over her chest and neck.

Vegeta, wanting to feel more, spread her thighs apart and hoisted her up. His small wife instinctvly wrapped her smooth legs around his waist. She could feel his hard eretion pressing bare against her sex. He slammedher back in to the wall and she  
/groaned at the collision. He looked her straight in the eye, their forheads touching as her grabbed ass and slowly grinded his hips in to her core. She shut her eyes too shy to show her face in the midst of pleasure. He carried her to their bedroom  
/which was no more than 5 steps away from them. ' _I thought I was farther away ughhhhhh...Oh well, this is much better,_ Bulma pecked her husband's cheeks, happy to be in his presence. He quickly took his boots off and laid his beautiful wife  
/on the bed. They both quickly undressed themselves leaving themselves in only their undergarments. His briefs made a tent as his erection sprang free from the tight confinments of his training shorts. He looked at her. She was completely nude. Her  
/face was blushed prettily and her eyes opened up to him again. He looked further down her peachy nipples completely erect showing her arousal. Her flat stomach cinched by her curves that fit his hands so perfectly like a puzzle piece. Her right legwas  
folded up as an attempt to cover herself. The lights from the city gave her an ethereal glow. Then he looked at the ground seeing only her dress. _Only her dress._ He quirked a brow at her. She giggled, "Those meetings can be a pain in theass".  
He rolled his eyes. She looked at him with longing in her eyes. His eyes glowed with hazy emotion and she felt so exposed to him. The feeling gave her chills. His arms were thick with muscle and made her feel safe whenever he wrapped them around  
/her. She felt daring and decided to act on that feeling.

Vegeta's eyes shot open. He felt the tip of his ears and cheeks flush red as Bulma's tiny foot grazed his length. He groaned as his erection only become more blood looked at her and felt memerized at the scene. His wife was fingering herself  
as she gave him the upmost pleasure. Her pink pussy caught

his attention as he saw her massage her clit and _even pinch it._ His jaw open in awe and admiration. Herfingers went in and out of her andbecame wet with her own sweet juices. His strong sense of smell greedily sniffed at the air.  
Bulma's arousaland her foot massaging him brought him over the edge. He snapped his eyes up as he heard her moans. She began grabbing her own breasts, massaging the mounds of flesh as she played with her nipples. It was a beautiful sight, but  
the savagesaiyain inside him told him to take control. ' _NO! YOU TAKE THE LEAD!'._ Vegeta controlled himself and despite wanting to forever see his beautiful mate pleasure herself grabbed her foot. _He_ should be pleasuring her.  
He brought her small footto his face and dragged his tongue from the heel of her foot to her toes. He looked in to her eyes as he sucked each of her toes. She moaned prettily and brought her hands to her face in embarresment. He continued his  
assault until he felt it

was sufficient. He grabbed her other foot and began the same ritual as he did on her other foot. _She even tastes good_. He lowered himself and began licking her thighs and kissing them. Teasing her. He nipped at the skin and felt the coversruffle  
up as Bulma clenched them in to her fists. She was burning with need and Vegeta seemed to find it amusing. Bulma had had enough. As he was about to plant another kiss on her delectable thighs, he felt her move to make his trip to _her_ quicker.  
/He chuckled darkly and felt that he had teased her enough. He leanedforward and blewhot air right on her sex. She archedher back and clenchedher thighs around his temples. ' _Maybe just a bit more...'_

He slowly, _torturously_ drags his tongue up and when he reaches her clit, he beganflickingthe gentle nerves with his tongue and screams, "Vegeta! Enough!". He grabs her waist, his face still in her most intimate parts,  
and turns them over

so she is sitting on his face. Vegeta lovingly licked and massaged her most intimate areas with his tongue and in return he received her breathy moans and content sighs. ' _She... tastes so_ sweet'. Vegeta placed the pad of his thumb above herslit  
and pulled upwards exposing the gentle nerves underneath. His wife pulled gently at his hair and was moving too much, so Vegeta grabbed her hips with his left arm to set her in place. She moaned to the sky and he wanted to only hear more. Helet  
the gentle nerves retract and slipped his finger in to her. He used his middle finger to pump in to her. He felt her walls contract and used a second finger. Bulma began leaning in to his touch and going up and down making Vegeta's fingers go

deeper in her. Bulma moaned crazily in to the air and grabbed at his hair. "Vegeta! Ugh", she gasped. He pulled out his fingers and sucked on his fingers to get ever single drop of her sweet nectar. She looked down and met his hard eyes, veiled overwith  
feelings of gentleness and longing. She blushed as he licked his fingers slick with her juices and her eyes sent him messages of love and passion.

He let her waist go and spread _her_ apart shoving his tongue inside her. She screamed as he grabbed her breasts and played with her nipples. He massaged her sensitive breasts, kneading the tender flesh. He felt her orgasm building up and wantedher  
to feel the upmost pleasure. He quickly flipped her over so she was on her back and continued pleasuring his wife. Finally, Bulma felt her jump off that familiar cliff into a world of pleasure, "Oh! Vegeta! Ahhhh!". He let her ride out her orgasm  
/as he licked every single drop that was her sweetness. Vegeta pulled away and leaned over her. She gazed at him. She loved him so dearly. She grabbed his face and pulled him down for a kiss. It was a gentle kiss. He pressed his lips to hers and relaxed  
/in to her. She ran her fingers through his thick course hair as they continued to kiss each other. It was so simple, but felt like the most loving thing to the couple. It reminded them of their first intimate encounter years ago. Of course, the couple  
/wasn't in love back then, but as their bodies molded in to one they both had fallen in to a trap that was hard to get out of.

Vegeta pulled away and pressed his forehead in to hers. They leaned in each other's embrace as they stared at eachother. Both quiet, but contempt in the silence. Her eyes open to him and slowly.. she saw Vegeta's eyes open to her. She looked in awe at  
/the beautiful sight.

"I-I... I l-love you...", Vegeta whispered. She shut her eyes and laughed so quietly that only Vegeta could have heard. Vegeta frowned. It was hard for him to show his emotions at times. Rarely did Vegeta ever tell her that he loved her. But when he did,  
/Bulma relished in the feeling. She felt her heart strings pull. "Oh, Vegeta. I love you so much", she whispered back in the dim room. He leaned down in to her neck and kissed the delicate areas of her throat. Giving her butterfly kisses. He brought  
/his hands down to his hips and quickly removed his briefs. She wrapped her legs around Vegeta's waist as he felt the soft tip of his member create circles on her bare sex. She gently held his head and kept him at her neck. He looked up at her and  
/she nodded.

He entered her in one fast thrust and the couple moaned in unision. He breathed hot air on to her neck as she kissed his cheeks. She kissed all the way to his temples down to his jaw. She did this lovingly and Vegeta felt warm. He brought his hips up  
/and slammed them down. He looked in to her eyes as he moved his hips. He grabbed her by the waist and leaned down. He hooked his mouth on to her left nipple and with his tongue created wet circles, the sensation bringing chills to his lovely wife.  
/She arched her back and let out breathy moans. He made love bites all around her breasts. He pulled away and thought she looked beautiful with his marks. Vegeta grabbed her and laid himself down, so she was straddling him. He gripped her hips and  
/helped her move up and down. Bulma growled and slapped his hands away. _This is my_ _ride_. He looked at her confused then quickly composed himself and chuckled at her. She placed her hands on his chest and moved up and down. Her breasts  
/bounced to each pump and he starred greedily at the display before him. He thrust his hips up to meet with her and she moaned louder. Vegeta grunted as he felt his climax surfacing. He took a hold of Bulma's wrists and held them behind her. He pushed  
/her forward so they were chest to chest. He pumped in to her deep and Bulma screamed in to his ear. "Vegeta.. you feel so good..". He shut his eyes and basked in the feeling of being connected not only through body but mind to his wife. The sound  
/of skin slapping against skin filled the air. The room became scented with the couple's love making. He thrust in to her faster and kissed each of her cheeks. Bulma felt so loved it almost made her want to cry!

Bulma felt herself reach that familiar cliff again and cried out in agonizing pleasure. She felt it from the tip of her toes to the hairs on the back of her neck. Vegeta groaned out as he also felt his own climax building up. He released her wrists from  
/his grip and wrapped his arms tightly around her mid back. This position allowed him to enter her deeper and Vegeta did so by slamming his hips in to hers. "Fuck!" Vegeta growled out.

With one hand, he held Bulma's face in her palm and ran the soft pad of his thumb on her bottom lip before smashing their lips together. Bulma moaned in to the kiss. Their tongues mingled with each other. The pressure and pleasure of it all was too much!  
/Eventually they pulled away and gasped for air, their foreheads rested against each other as they gazed at eachother. Their eyes open to each other.

Until finally, Vegeta gave one final thrust and both black and blue fell of that familiar cliff in to a world of pleasure. He groaned and looked up at his tiny wife. Her eyes clenched and mouth slightly open as she rode out her orgasm. He rolled them  
/over, so they laid on their sides. He pecked her lips and held her close to him. They embraced each other and stared in to each other's eyes until they began drifting off The world disappearing to the sleepy couple.

Suddenly, Bulma shot up, "Vegeta! Where's Trunks?! I'm such a bad mother! How could I forget my own baby like that?!". Vegeta groaned in annoyance as he felt small fists hitting his chest.

"Woman, he's staying at Kakkarot's house I dropped him off there, so we could be alone.", the saiyan blushed as she realized what he said and smiled down at him.

Bulma smiled, "Oh, Vegeta... you planned this out, hm?". He yawned, "I read your book, or whatever it is, and it said that you wanted more intimate hours... and I thought I could fulfill that wish for you". He closed his eyes and was about to drift off  
/again when he heard what he thought was a cat screech loudly. He covered his ears at the painful sensation and quickly realized it was his wife who screeched.

"How embarrassing! Vegeta, what the hell?! You weren't supposed to read that, no one was!", Bulma's face blushed a deep red. He rolled his eyes, "Woman, enough! I only read the last entry. Hide that book better if you're so worried about someone reading  
/it", he whispered the last part. She screamed in to her pillow and kicked the bed like a child. Vegeta growled and grabbed her to stop her temper tantrum. He held her again and ordered her to sleep. She eventually calmed down. Exhaustion overpowered  
/her need to argue. She smiled in to her sleep, secretly content that he discovered the small diary.

The room quieted down as the couple drifted off and dreamt of each other.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

I reviewed a review today that this story in each paragraph has a slash (i.e. /), I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. I didn't realize the slashes where in there. I'm not sure why? I didn't include them. I'll try to delete them from my  
any other writer has an explanation please don't be shy to inbox me.


End file.
